The Strange life of a MuggleBorn
by beffsie
Summary: Lily Evans is a 7 year old girl, living with her loving family. Her whole life seems to take a turn, the day she flies...   This is my first FF hope you enjoy!  I do not own any of the Harry Potter books, that's all J. K. Rowling :
1. Prologue: Muggle Borns

Prologue: MUGGLE BORNS

A muggle is a "normal" person, a non-magical human. A muggle-born, well it's a bit obvious, is the child of a muggle, but has magical powers. I don't know much about this; you can't tell if you're a muggle-born until you first use your powers; who knows, you could be one. Well I am, that's what Severus told me anyway.

My name is Lily, I don't know if this should be formal, but my last name is Evans. This story is hard to believe I know, but it's true, you don't have to understand, just know. This is the story of my life; I guess it started when I first flew...


	2. Ch1: The Joys of flying?

Chapter 1: The joys of flying?

The day was beautiful, in midsummer. I was racing my sister petunia to the park. We hadn't been living here long; dad said we needed to move for his job. We raced because there was only one swing set here, she won.

I guess it was four years ago now, magic hadn't come into my life yet, I was seven. When Petunia won I got upset but I ignored her, it was one of my talents. After a few minutes she got bored, my turn!

Playing on swings; the highlight of my life, before magic of course. I'm younger than Tuni; she's two years older than me. I liked to make her worry, that's the job of a younger sister after all. She always had such a funny reaction. That's what led to me swinging so high. I got higher and higher, I got as high as I could; "No, Lily, stop it!" she was screaming now.

I decided to have a little fun, giggling, I pretended to slip, she ran to catch me. I laughed aloud, "Don't be silly, Tuni, I'm fine!" Just as I said that, I did slip. It happened so fast, one second messing with Tuni, the next falling. I was done for, I was falling, further down, down, down, I had fallen from the top of my swing; I had no chance.

Just as I seemed to be destined for a painful end, I gently gained height. I dropped onto the grass quietly, calmly, carefully. My head was spinning, it took me a few seconds to realise I was being shaken. "Lily, Lily, LILY! Are you ok? How did you do that? Lily?" The words seemed fussy and distant.

I wished I knew what had happened. Was I ok? How did I do that? I had no answers all I could do was sit there in silence. I was in complete shock, I couldn't move, Petunia had to drag me home.

The next couple of hours were a blur, as petunia explained to my mum and dad what had happened. When I finally seemed to come to my senses, the whole family was silent. Tuni stared at me with shock and, I thought, anger. Mum and dad both looked a little scared, but seemed to be more worried.

"What's wrong with me? Am I ill? Is it terminal?" My face, as I said this, must have been a picture because dad broke the silence with a volley of laughter. "What's wrong with you Lily? I have no idea, it was I miracle, I know that for sure." Dad had a grin on his face that was making me think this was all a practical joke.

"What is it? Why are you all so... so happy?" I was confused I thought they would be angry. Mum looked up at me; "We are happy Lily because you are ok, we love you." She smiled that loving smile that always reassured me.

"Also Lily, my baby, do you know what terminal means?" I wracked my brains for an answer, I had none. I had heard it said in about an illness. What it meant? I had no idea. I simply shrugged and smiled a little. "Well, Lily, babe" If I had known my dad's patronising tone then, I would have recognised it. "You don't have a terminal illness, terminal means life threatening. Whatever this is, it saved your life, definitely not terminal." I smiled at him.

He looked at me, with that all knowing look that always made me feel better. "You shouldn't be afraid of this gift, Lily, Hun. It's Good, I guess it's magical."


	3. Ch2: My first encounter with a WIZARD!

Chapter 2: My first encounter with a WIZARD!

I had no idea what that day had meant, but it happened more and more often after that. All these things I did worried Petunia, but mum and dad seemed to like it, they thought it was entertaining. They said I was special and amazing in my own special way. Petunia told me that it means I'm strange, wrong, but I try to ignore her.

I soon found I could do more things, "different" things. I could make things come to life, like dead flowers, for them to grow again, really quickly. I didn't worry any more, not if people knew, I didn't care what they thought either. I still had no friends, I knew nobody, so it wouldn't matter if I did these things out of the house.

That day I met a wizard, I didn't know then what he meant, but he would soon become my first friend. It wasn't much longer after my incident with the swings, it was still summer. Tuni and I went gone to the park again, we had regular visits; I loved to feel the air rush past as I jumped off the swings. I swung, higher and higher until the peak of swing, where I jumped. I came down quickly but calmly, wind whipping my hair into my face, I loved this.

Once I was on the soft, bouncy grass, outside the park, I spun around and grinned at Tuni. "Daddy says you can't do that stuff anymore. He says not out of the house!" I tried to ignore the look she gave me, but her sneer made me wince.

"It doesn't matter anyway, there's no one around. Here look at this!" as I spoke I opened my hand and showed her the broken flower I'd found. The flower, although obviously broken off at the stem, was gently opening and closing in my palm. At that point a small mass of black jumped out of a hedge.

"You're a witch! I saw you! You can do magic, you're a witch!" The mass of black clothing contained a little boy, he pointed to me as he shouted. I started to worry, but Petunia jumped from the swings scowling at him. "You're that Snape boy from spinner's end! You're weird, you've been watching us, haven't you?" the disgust in her face as she spoke to him sent shivers down my spine, it worsened as she said the name of his street, as if it were a crime to live there.

"So what if I was? She's a witch!" he pointed at me with his grubby coat sleeve, as he streaked like some kind of golem. I turned to him. "Stop saying that, it's not nice..." I was about to say more but at that point Petunia grabbed my hand and dragged me away.

We didn't talk about the boy after that; I wanted to ask her why she had disliked him so much. Every time I brought it up she changed the subject or left the room. I sensed there was something terribly wrong, but she wouldn't explain. I had no idea at the time that the boy was a wizard of all things. Perhaps homeless at first glance, but he seemed in a perpetual saddened state.

Petunia made me constantly uncomfortable, so I tended to avoid her whenever possible. Keeping with that, I went to the park alone. I was upset that Tuni wouldn't talk to me. I had no friends. I sat alone on the swing. I went steadily; I didn't feel like jumping today.

As I slowly started to swing, back and forwards, in a rhythmic that made me feel better, the boy appeared. "Where did you come from, were you spying again?" I was too upset to scowl at him; he sat next to me on the ground. "I was in the bushes; I wasn't spying though, promise, honestly, I wasn't. Your name is Lily, right, Lily Evans?" he spoke so quietly that I was soothed. "I believe you, don't worry. My name is Lily, and my sister's name is Petunia looked away.

"Don't be upset, you don't have to talk about her. You ARE a witch though." I looked at him in utter confusion. "What do you mean? I don't understand, I thought you were insulting me." He looked so kindly back at me, I felt peaceful. "You can do magic, you're magical. I can explain if you want." I nodded as he stared at me. I knew then that I had made a friend, my first true friend.


	4. Ch3: WIZARDS, WITCHES AND MAGIC! Oh my!

Chapter 3: WIZARDS, WITCHES AND MAGIC!

He seemed so sure of himself. I thought he was joking at first, but he was so utterly confident. He was nice, he wasn't patronising as he explained. Every time I had a question, he would stop to explain. He wouldn't chide me; he made me imagine this magical, beautiful world. After explaining all these amazing things, he told me about school. Hogwarts; every magical child was sent there at the age of 11.

It was then that he told me what muggles and muggle-borns were. I was amazed, confused but really hopeful. I wanted this world of things I was supposedly part of. I felt I needed it, anything I had ever done that was strange, or different, was now being explained. There were more people like me out there; I could have lots of friends, all of them like me and Severus.

"So, Severus, if you like in the, umm, muggle world, are you a muggle-born too?" I was kind of hoping he was, and then we'd be exactly the same. He looked away, staring out into the blankness. I waited, I had a little tact then, but not a lot, I began to fidget. After about five minutes that felt like an eternity to me he turned back to me. "Sorry, I don't have the most perfect family. No, I'm not a muggle-born, I'm a half-blood. My mum, she's a witch, but my dad, he's a muggle." He looked as if he was about to cry, I felt uncomfortable.

I decided to change the subject, no magic, nothing that could link back to 'half-bloods'. Where do you go to school?" I tried to put on an innocent tone into the words; I looked as nice as I could. According to Severus, I actually looked as if I had been constipated. He smiled, "same as you, we live close, remember! Spinner's End" There it was again, when he mentioned the name of his street, he looked embarrassed. I had no idea why, but after the "half-blood" conversation, I didn't ask.

He was secretive, I didn't mind, but the awkward silences built up. We talked for hours that day, all about magic, each other, and school; Hogwarts. Eventually we had to go home, but for the rest of the summer, we met each other at the park. We played and we talked, so much talking. I soon understood the reasons behind all the uncomfortable silences.

He explained one day about his family, his mum wouldn't stand up for him. His dad was always angry at Sev and his mum. "Doesn't your dad like magic?" Sev's face fell. "He doesn't like anything, much." He explained that he didn't like going home, Sev's mum and dad fought all the time.

Over the next weeks I questioned him about everything, eventually getting enough courage to ask about Spinner's End. "It's a bad place, lily, most people 'round here, they say it's only for poor people." He looked so very dejected as he spoke; I gently wrapped my arms around his small frame. When I hugged him he seemed to cheer up, this only made me hug tighter.

Sev and I grew so close, in school, when we started, we were inseparable. We stuck up for each other, we were best friends, I wouldn't stand for anything said against him, while he was my doting slave. We just talked and played, every day, I loved him like a brother. He was the perfect friend.


	5. Ch4: 11: Its the Magic Number!

Chapter 4: 11: Its the magic number!

The next two years passed, but they felt as if they lasted forever; some days I could barel stand it. I knew that when I turn 11, I would get to go to Hogwarts, but I constantly worried that Sev would be wrong, what if I didn't get 'The Letter'. If the letter came, I would be admitted to Hogwarts, with all it's magic and wonders. Yet it all depended on whether I was magical or not, I wouldn't know until my birthday, which seemed as if it would never come, lightyears away. Hogwarts has 4 houses; Griffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. Sev says he wants me to be in Slytherin with him. I'm not picky though, I just really want to go, meet other witches and wizards, and learn all about magic.

Anyway, the day had come, it was finally my eleventh birthday, mum and dad got me a bike, but Tuni refused to get me a present. Mum and dad forced her so, lovingly, she gave me a toilet roll, not wrapped because "Its already in paper, isn't it." I wasn't unduely upset, it didn't really matter because all I cared about was getting my letter and Sev's present. Severus gave me a time turnr, you can actually move in time with it, I was quite simply amazed. I was so excited as last year Sev had got his letter and had his first year in Hogwarts, now all I could seem to think about was getting mine. I didn't know if it would be any different to Sev's, because I was a muggle born.

It all seemed so simple, the letter would arrive, inviting you to Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry, then on your first day you go to Plaform 9 and three quarters, at Kings Cross station in london and catch a train. Once you arrive, you change into robes, are taken by the groundskeeper, Rubeus Hagrid (but everyone just calls him Hagrid), to some boats. Once off the boats, at the castle, you go into the hall and are sorted, by a talking hat of all things, into your house. Well I simply expected the letter to come, just as Severus' did, however, lets just say I was in for a surprise.

I'd just got all my presents when my dad dimmed the lights and my mum brought in the cake, lit with 11 separately coloured candles. I took my time to count each, reminding myself that the purple one in front signified that I had finally turned eleven. Whilst they all started singing 'Happy Birthday' mum placed the cake on the table and I tookin a long, deep breath. I knew what to wish for; _the letter, please let me get that letter, let me go to Hogwarts. _Just as I releases the pent up air, and blew out the candles, there was a quiet, polite knock on the door. Was it the postman, could it be? but it was a Sunday, so maybe I'd have to wait until tomorow for the post. However I could still hope for it to be the post, right?

There was muffled noises, dad was talking with the visitor, I slowly stood, and quietly walked toward the livingroom door, and peered around. An old man stood at the door, looking quite serious, but that was only his expression, his appearance was nothing of the sort. He had a white beard that touched his belly, and wiggled around when he spoke, his nose was crooked, as if he'd been in a fist fight and he hadn't set it afterward. Perched upon the crooked, beaklike nose was a pair of spectacles, the type that are half-ovals, what are they called? Oh right half moon spectacles, and then his clothes, wow, a long jade green robe, his overall appearance was simply amazing, not to mention shocking. I heard the man introduce himself as a professor, and within a minute of Dad answering the door, the old professor was bussled in.

The man began walking straight towards me, so naturally I sped back to my seat, next to my cake. The man gave me a warm smile, and through his half moon specks, he winked at me. As he began to talk I took note of his voice, gravelly, which suited his age, but there were hints of granduer in it. Altogether his voice managed to achieve a calming effect whilst also being cheerful and excited all at once. "Now then lily, my name is Professor Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, and I am-" at which point he was quite rudely intrrupted by Severus, who had seemed in shock up until now.

"Headmaster of Hogwarts" he said it so fast the words seemed to be stumbling over one another to get out, "Oh sorry, professor, I have to go now, I think my mum is expecting me." A blush coloured his face, he was in obvious discomfort over his interuption and quickly left.

"Well, that is exactly correct, I am headmaster at Hogwarts, at a guess you alrady know this, being friends with a wizard, Severus." I had known and I'm reletively sure that if Sev hadn't interupted, then I woud have, I nodded, at which he gave a chuckle. "Now that saves me a little time, no need to explain that you are a witch then, eh?" I sowly shook my head, as I realised I wasn't speaking, I had no idea what to say. My wish had come true, but not in the way I expected. "At any rate I still have to explain what will happen, so we have buisness to attend to, let us talk, Lily." At which point he promptly told me everything.


	6. Ch5: Diagon Alley!

Chapter 5: Diagon Alley!

There was so much to do, Professor Dumbledore told me everything Sev had and more, including all the subjects in Hogwarts. Muggle studies would be a piece of cake, but the rest, I had no idea what they'd be like; Transfiguration, Potions, Defence against the Dark Arts. There were so many more, I was begining to worry; everyone else would be better at magic than me, kids from magical families would know so much more, would I fit in? But there was Sev, I'd be ok, he would help me through it all, right? Well the more worrying thing was that there was a lot to get, and there's different money in the wizarding world. I could change the money in Diagon Alley though, so Sev and his mum took me and dad there.

Severus' mother was a thin, sour-faced, sallow looking woman, who never seemed to break into a smile. She had always scared me a little, though I'd never admit it to Sev, but today she seemed welcoming enough. Severus' dad was a muggle, like my family, so his mum didn't seem to mind spending time with me and my dad. Mrs Snap didn't seem to own a car that I could see, I guessed the man of the family had it, but we weren't going by car. We used floo powder, that involved stepping into a fireplace and setting fire to yourself, as far as I could see. "Oh, no no no! I am NOT doing that." was my automatic protest after watching my best friend get eaten away by green flames.

My dad chuckled, "Listen Lil, hunnie, Mrs. Snape knows exactly what she's doing. So watch I'll go next, then you go, ok?" I wasn't convinced, not in the slightest, and now I was starting to be scared for dad, but out of the corner of my eye I could see Sev's mum looking at me impatiently. I simply nodded, not trusting my voice. Dad stepped forward, and after a little tugging I let go of his hand. "Alrighty then..." He took a big handful of the powder then dropped it just as she yelled, "Diagon Alley!" and he was gone. I was still afraid but I was desperate to see my dad now, so stepped into the fireplace and mimicked his actions exactly.

After an exteemely disorientating trip, I slid out of a fireplace next to Sev and dad, all my worried finally abated. Sev began teasing me about being afraid, evidently my loving father had let word slip of my fears of the green fire. After being thoroughly embarrased, and Mrs. Snape slid through, we moved on. The Alley was a long, winding street with crooked shops lining it either side, the largest building being the one at the end, "Gringotts, the best place to keep money, our wizard bank" As he said this, Sev gave me a nudge and we both raced along, I would win, he always let me.

As I reached the doors I noticed something about the workers, "What are they!" I realised how loud I shouted two seconds too late.

Sev laughed as he reached me and simply pointed to the plaque on the building and said "Goblins, they can be quite possessive of gold, and other valuables of course." I looked to the plaque, which read:

_Enter, stranger, but take heed_

_Of what awaits the sin of greed_

_For those who take, but do not earn,_

_Must pay most dearly in their turn._

_So if you seek beneath our floors_

_A treasure that was never yours,_

_Thief, you have been warned, beware_

_Of finding more than treasure there._

That creaped me out and had my grabbing for my father hand before I would enter. The vaulted ceiling streched for what seemed like a mile, I quickly dragged my dad over to the desk Sev directed me to, and we changed the money. The Goblin gave me a fleeting quizical look but soon handed me a big bag of coins, which made me grin. I ran straight over to Sev who asked me to go with him to his vault, "We're going underground?" I couldn't help the small quaver that accented my question, Sev had prevously told me about stories about Gringotts, dragons, and stuff like that, but I coudn't say no.

He looked at me with a slightly pained expression, "Its ok Lily, I can wait here with you if you like, and mum can go and get the money." That simple look, slightly worried, just because of me, it reminded me why I loved him so much, I shook my head.

"Into the depths, right?" I gave him a smile, that was tinted by fear, but I sucked it up and went with him.

"Please don't talk while we ride this thing, I'm going to have to concentrate on not throwing up." These were the first words I had heard Sev's mum say to me all day, I gave her a quizical look but I wasn't going to disagree. So our journey was a silent one, except from all the oohs and ahhs that escaped my dad's lips. The twists and turns were so fast and sharp that I easily understood Mrs. Snape's discomfort. When we arrived the little goblin opened the Snape's vault, little piles of silver and copper strooned the floor. I was impressed, and smiled to show my admiration, but Sev scowled at me and pushe past me into the carriage. This time the silent journey was filled with tension, that I didn't understand.

"Why didn't you just stay up here?" he shouted his wisper.

"Because, well-" I thought he had wanted me down there, but he cut me off.

"You wanted to see how much money I have? Well thre you go, I'm poor, happy now?" His reaction shocked me, I had been impressed, and so what if he was poor? That didn't matter.

"No! I on't care if you're poor or if you had money to fill two of those vaults, I only care about _you_. If you don't know that... well I guess you don't know me!" I knew I had been harsh, and I felt bad, but why would I care how much money he had, he's my best friend for goodness sake.

I couldn't help it, I almost walked away, but a small voice begged me not to. "No, Lily, don't... don't go, stay with me, please. I'm so sorry, I-I... I was embarresed, sorry." It was tesement to our friendshp when I turned, hugged him and completely forgave him. I couldn't stay angry with him, I simply didn't have it in me.

Afterward we didn't think anything of the fight, we went and bought our equipment. Dumbledore had said I could have a pet, so I got a black cat, slightly stereotypical of awitch, but who cares. Sev told me I ought to rethink my name for him, "Why, I think Saucepan is the perfect name for him." Sev didn't argue any further and Saucepan seemed to like his name too. Next Olivander's, Olivander was a weird guy. It was quick and easy thoug, the first wand I picked "chose me".

Sev and I walked along, he checked his list, "We need to get you some robes." We went into Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions, and Madam Malkin stood me on a stool. She waved her wand and a tape measure set about measuring every inch of me, starting with my nose, and continuing on until it measured my small toe on my lft foot. Why she would need to know this for robes, I guess I'll never know.

As I stepped down a boy ran in dragging his parents behind him, "Oh finally, Madam Malkin, make them Griffindore, that's where I'm going to be!" The tape went about measuring him, which must have been hard as he looked as if he was vibrating. Sev picked up my new robes and walked out of the shop looking a little uncomfortable, I began walking after him. "Oh hi there, I'm James Potter, is it your first year too? I can't wait, what about you?" his words rushed out so fast I couldn't get a word in edgeways.

I smiled, his enjoyment was infectious, "I'm Lily Evans, and yes it is my first year at Hogwarts, first year in the wizard world in face, I'm a muggle born." He looked shockd for a second, but he soon was grinning again, it seemed impossible for him not to.

"Well, hello then Lily Evans, muggle born, I hope I'll see you in hogwarts." and with a quick nod of his head he was dragging his parents away again. I joined Severus and, after getting a potions set, we left. All I had to do now was wait.


End file.
